Life
by For.your.smile
Summary: After finding out about mysterious killings close to Bella's home Sam and Dean decide to visit and figure out what's going on. Will Bella take Dean back after what he did? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

** wrote this story but it got deleted before I had a chance to put it up.**

**This is halfway through eclipse before the war but after they find out about the army of newborns and the hunts will be out of order because I want some small hunts but with Castiel there.  
**

**P.S Imagine Bella with a southern accent and a mix of green and brown eyes like sam and dean.  
**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Marry me Isabella?" I turn my head to see Edward on one knee asking me yet again to marry him even though I've rejected him over 10 times since I saved his sparkly-arse back in Itlay. I'm surprised Aro didn't recognise me. You see i'm a hunter of all things supernatural and we've seen Aro before but we left him alive to control the vamps, one less job for us anyway especially since these vamps are kinda hard to kill.

"Edward..." I whispered putting a sad expression on my face. And he said I can't act, HA! I've been acting to be a clumsy naive little girl since I moved in with Charlie, one of John's friends. It was either that or stay on the road and I couldn't do that. Not after what happened anyway.

"Please Bella?" He asked again trying to dazzle me but it never works...but he doesn't need to know that.

"No Edward. My answer hasn't changed since the last time you asked me. Besides you just got back I'm not going to marry you yet. You broke my heart and my trust. I'm not ready yet!" I spoke my tone raising with each word. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow waiting for me to calm down.

"Now can you take me home please before Charlie gets back, I don't want to be in anymore trouble with him." Even though it was only an act to keep up pretnses with everyone that he was my father. Charlie knows everything especially that Edward a vampire and Jake's a werewolf, that's why he hates him so much and to be honest I know that he's not what he seems like. Ever since he left I figured that out.

"Okay love" He whispered crouching down for me to jump on his back to take me back to the Volvo from the meadow. I jumped on and he took off running. I've loved speed since I started training but I hated training with Dean, because that lead to me finially letting him in and me getting my useless heart broken. Before I knew it we were back in the car and he was opening the door open for me.

"Are you okay? You've been awful quiet." He commented. I don't know how he can act as if everything is perfect.

"Just peachy." I said using the expression I picked up from Dean. That thought made me wince. I sat down and waited for him to start driving.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again. Does he think I'm deaf?

"I told you I'm fine now take me home." I said feeling annoyed. He sighed and started the car. We drove in silence but I knew he was gonna talk soon. He always does. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Why is it so hard to trust me?" He asked in a pained voice. "I know what I did really hurt y-"

"really hurt me? You broke my heart! I was catatonic and still would be if it weren't for Jake! I nearly killed myself countless times!" I screamed cutting him off. He turned to me and shut off the car.

"I know. Charlie's not home I'll make you food." He said getting out of the car to open my door but I opened it before he could get there and walked up the steps throwing to front door open as soon as I opened it. "Is Pasta alright?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered knowing he could hear me. I sat down on the couch, turned the telly on to whatever channel it was on last and closed my eyes resting my head on the back of the couch.

"Hello Isabella." I heard an all to familiar voice say from beside me making me jump.

"Damn it Cas! What have I told you about doing that?" I said trying to calm my breathing. Edward hearing us walked into the living room.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Who are you?" Edward said staring at Cas. I wonder who would win in a fight...An angel of the lord...or a grade 1 vampire. I'd bet on Cas winning. The image made me chuckle causing Edward to look at me probably wondering if i'd lost my mind. I most probably did after being forced into hunting since I was 10.

"Go on Cas, do the same greeting you gave me, Sam and Dean when you first popped up." I said snickering. My accent was back now and I don't think I could've stopped if I tried. Cas turned toward Edward with a blank face.

"I am Castiel and I am an angel of the lord." He said causing Edward to look at him as if he were crazy.

"Bella who is this? and who's Sam and Dean?" Edward said still staring at Cas and moving closer as if thinking Cas would hurt me. The only time he hurt me was when he left that handprint on my arm matching Dean's.

"You heard him with your weird vamp powers! He said he's a fucking angel of the lord and his name's Castiel!" I said nearly full out laughing at the dumbstruck look on his face. He turned to me as if waiting for someone to jump up and say gotcha. The image of that made me fall off the couch laughing with Cas watching me with an amused smirk on his face he was used to me having laughing fits from when I was on the road with the boys.

"Are you okay love? You must be delusional I'm not a vampire." Edward said walking towards me. Cas turned to me to give a confused look. I knew the next thing out of his mouth wouldn't help how much I was laughing.

"Really...why do people lie I admitted I was an angel of the lord and he pretends to not be a vampire." He said in a confused voice causing me to laugh more at how naive he was.

"You really need to get laid Cas!" I said barely getting the words out between laughs.

"What does that mean? Dean said that to me before." He said in an even more confused tone causing me to look at him weirdly while trying to stop laughing.

"I'll explain later Cas why are you here anyway?" I asked sobering up from my laughing session. Who came up with the word sobering anyways?

"Well long story short Sam and Dean are on their way here to find out why so many people are going missing or dying in Seattle. They think it's vampires but the don't know it's grade 1 vampires like your 'boyfriend' here..." He started with Edward staring at him trying to figure out how he knew so much and how he can't read his mind. Ha! He's an angel I doubt anything would work on him. "Dean wouldn't be happy." He finished me wincing at the mention of Dean.

"Dean wouldn't be happy unless he had some whore that he was taking back to the hotel room." I muttered in a spiteful tone thinking of what happened before I left to liv with Charlie. Castiel looked at me with a sad expression knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"He regrets it Bella...you should have seen him when he found your bags gone and he realised he missed your birthday. He was torn apart but tries to hide it from me and Sam but it's not working." He said sadly

"He should've thought about that before he did that then shouldn't he. I finally let someone in since they went missing and I'm not talking about this anymore. Edward can you leave me and Cas have important things to talk about." He opoened his mouth about to interrupt but cut him off before he could start. "I'll be fine don't worry I'll explain to you and the whole family later, just go."

He looked at me for a few more moments the disappeared out the door.

"When will they be here?" I asked quietly turning to look at Cas.

"About 3 hours. They're heading straight here and Charlie knows they are coming, he's gone on a hunt and won't be back for a week."

"Well after I talk to them we'll go and talk to the Cullens and figure out what to do about Vikki and the army of newborns"

* * *

**First chapter done I had to rewrite it a couple of time but what do you think?**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 on it's way! By the way I don't own any of the characters in any of my stories so please don't sue!**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

While we were waiting for the boys Cas filled me in on a few things I'd missed with the boys, turns out Sam's visions are back and even worse than before and John went missing a couple of weeks ago.

"So, how exactly are you going out with a vampire?" Cas finially decided to ask me.

"He's cute. Not to mention he saved me from being crushed by a van even though he wanted my blood. I don't even know if I love him it's confusing." he stared at me waiting for me to finish. "Human-drinkers attacked me but he saved me from one and sucked the venom outta my blood, the second one was killed by the pack over in La-push and the third is after me. He left me in September after Jasper tried to take a snap at me on my birthday. He said he didn't love me then left me in the forest. Why can't I have a happy birthday for once? Why does no-on want me?" I asked knowing he had no answer for me. He pulled me into a hug while I tried not to cry.

"There are plenty of people who want you want you Bella and you know_ he_ does." I knew who he was talking about before he continued. "Dean made a mistake, he was dru-"

"That's no excuse! It was my birthday he missed the whole day and he didn't care to call or text when I left anyway so I know that's a lie." I cut him off. "I'm gonna order some pizza. " I said walking away to the kitchen grabbing a beer and the phone, dialing a pizza place.

"What have you told the vampires?" Cas asked leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"I told them that Renee got married so I moved here to give them space. I acted as a clumsy naive girl and acted as a kid for once and it was nice to have someone to take care of me for a change you know. To take a break from hunting. I'm going to have to have to tell them everything though." I told him reaching up to grab the locket I kept around my neck since the boys gave it to me.

"Bella I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel because I don't, but huntings your destiny and no matter what you do you're gonna be a hunter in the end and no-one can stop it. I wish I could but I can't" He said in a pained whisper. I pulled back and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I know. You're a pretty good guy for an angel Cas. Like the brother I never had." I said and it was all true. He helpd me and him and Sam were the brothers I'd wished I had. What me and Dean were now I don't know. There was a knock at the door and I stood up grabbed the pizza from the delivery person and walked back to the kitchen already eating it. Cas looked at me strangely.

"What it's been a long day and I'm hungry! You can't blame a girl."

Me and Cas talked about random things and what's happened when there was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door to Sam and Dean.

"Hey Bells." Sam said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Sam." He pulled back and I moved out of the way to let him in.

"Hey Bella," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck "It's been a while." He finished quietly.

"Yeah, it has. Come in." I said letting him in bofore shutting the door. I sat down in Charlie's chair while the boys sat on the couch next to Cas."So, what can I do for you boys?" I said leaning back in the chair.

"Well, we think that the recent killings are vampir-"

"Tell me something I don't know." I interrupted Sam. "It's the work of a fugly bitch called Vikki, she's a grade 1 vamp and she's makin' a newborn army to kill me. Kinda pathetic gong through all this work just to kill me dontcha think? I mean they only killed James and he didn't even lov-" I said looking at Cas before Dean interrupted.

"Wait what are you talking about? Why do you have a vamp after you? and who's James?" He said. I looked at him the shifted my gaze to the floor.

"I got myself in a shitload of trouble boys. I need to tell you what happened after I moved here." I said

"I've gotta go I'll meet up with you at the Cullens house later." Cas whispered before disappearing. The boys stared at me waiting for me to explain. I sighed and leaned forward reasting my elbows on my knees.

"After I moved here I gave High school a go seeing as I never properly graduated so everyone here thinks I'm 18. I acted like a damsel in distress, the clumsy girl who needs saving and it was nice to hav someone take care of me for a change. I found a family of 7 vamps living here -they're animal drinkers though- and the one thinks he's mated on me. Only because of the smell of my blood. We started going out and I met his family," Seeing Sam looking about to interrupt I quickly carried on "I kept my knife on me at all times though, I'm not stupid"

"Are you sure about that? Going out with a freaky vamp Bells?" Dean interrupted.

"I can fuckin' do whatever I want Dean, It's _MY_ life and I can live it however I want!" I shouted back

"You guys have time for the angry reunion later!" Sam said then looked at me waiting for me to finish.

"We were playing baseball when Alice, who's a seer, saw three human drinkers come in the feild. Long story short Alice and Jasper took me to Pheonix and James tricked me and bit me where Edward sucked the venom out. I came home and on my latest birthday I got a paper cut and asper took a snap at me. Edward left saying he didn't love me then Jake from La push phased into a wolf." The boys gave me weird looks at this. "I jumped off a cliff, Alice came after me and said Edward thinks I'm dead so we had to go to the Volterra to save him-"

"Whoa, wait! The same Volterra where the king vamps live?" Dean interrupted.

"No, it's the other Volterra where they sell pie." I said sarcastically. "Of corse it's that Volterra! Anyway he was going to kill himselfand me and Alice saved him. I'm surprised Aro didn't recognise me. Now Vikki's after me annd I'm sure she's working with YED . That's pretty much it. Any questions?" I asked knowing they wouldn't ask.

"Now I'm going over the Cullens to explain everything and If you want you can come. We're gonna have to train them how to take out demons, especially since they're gonna be able to get in the vamps' heads." I stood up and walked to the garage to get out my Blue Ducati motorbike after changing into a tight whit vest and black skinny jeans with my gold high heels. Before getting on the bike I strapped my knife onto my leg under my jeans and put my gun in to back of my jeans.**  
(AN: this one ./NewBikeCatalogue/2002/Ducati/Monster/M750_Blue_RHS_)**

"We'll just follow you Bells." Sam said getting in the car.

I drove off with Sam and Dean following close behind in the impala.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and give me any suggestions on anything.**

**Sexxi Bexxie xx  
**


	3. Adopt

**Sorry for not updating but things in my family have been crazy and i haven't been able to :(!**

**Im putting this and my other stories up for adoption so just pm me with which story you wanna adopt and ta-da! You have my story :D! **

**Again sorry! x  
**


	4. Adopted!

**This story has been adopted by HaruhiandHikaru! So please go and check out her page and maybe read some of her other stories!**

**Thankyou:)!x**


End file.
